Dante vs Mercer
by BRANDON369
Summary: Dante es contratado para eliminar a un peligroso demonio conocido como Alex Mercer, quien últimamente ha estado destruyendo pueblos enteros, esto acabara con un enfrentamiento entre el virus Mercer contra el hijo de Sparda, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se imagina lo que un ser planea desde las sombras


Hola a todos aquí les traigo la tercera entrega de Vs Mercer disfrútenla

* * *

><p>Dante vs Mercer<p>

Hace 2 milenios, hubo una guerra, entre el mundo que conocemos y el inframundo, pero uno de los habitantes del inframundo abrió los ojos y se puso del lado de la justicia, enfrentándose solo contra una legión… Su nombre era Sparda. Más tarde, Sparda reinaría discretamente sobre el mundo de los humanos y continuaría perseverando la armonía hasta su muerte. Después, se convirtió en una leyenda, el legendario caballero oscuro, Sparda. Ahora la leyenda de Sparda continúa con su hijo, el misterioso… ¡Dante!

Sin embargo actualmente Dante estaba en una de las batallas más peligrosas que se hubiera imaginado

Dante salió volando chocando y atravesando varias paredes, luego se levantó, estaba bastante herido, la sangre se le notaba y tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, sin embargo debido a sus poderes como semi demonio sus heridas comenzaron a regenerarse

Dante- Demonios, esto duele ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?

Entonces Dante noto que un muro gigante volaba hacia él, aun herido Dante saco su espada y corto en 2 el muro justo antes de que lo impactara

Dante- Oh si, ya me acuerdo

Entonces cayó en picada otro sujeto, era Alex Mercer, ni bien cayo un montón de tentáculos comenzaron a salir del piso e intentaron atacar a Dante quien se defendía como podía con su espada

9 horas antes…

Dante se encontraba junto con Morrison en la compañía Devil May Cry, Morrison intentaba ofrecerle a Dante un negocio, mientras que Dante… Pedía pizza

Dante- Que no se te olvide, no le pongas aceitunas

Morrison- Dante ¿Qué acaso no me escuchas?

Dante colgó el teléfono

Dante- Lo siento, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Morrison- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Pagar tus deudas?

Dante- Ríete si quieres, no acepto la misión

Morrison- Dante escúchame… ¿Alguna vez has oído sobre el incidente en Manhattan?

Dante- ¿El incidente de Manhattan?

Morrison- Así es, por lo visto hace ya un buen tiempo, un puñado de criaturas monstruosas se aparecieron por la ciudad, causando un estado crítico, tanto así que el gobierno tuvo que ponerse manos a la obra

Dante- ¿Crees que esas criaturas eran demonios?

Morrison- ¿Qué más podrían ser?

Dante- Y ¿Qué paso con ellos?

Morrison- Por suerte los soldados lograron controlar la invasión y decidieron mantener todo en secreto

Dante- Bueno, los demonios fueron exterminados, mi trabajo está hecho, ahora ¿Por qué no esperamos la pizza?

Morrison- Eso no es todo Dante, por lo visto existe un demonio, bastante poderoso que logró escapar del gobierno hasta ahora, su nombre es Alex Mercer

Dante- Un minuto, si fue tan secreto ¿Por qué sabes de esto Morrison?

Morrison- A eso es a lo que voy, por lo visto el demonio conocido como Alex Mercer fue visto destruyendo ya varios pueblos, e incluso ayer arraso una ciudad entera, el gobierno no pudo soportar más y se pusieron en contacto conmigo, Dante tu eres el único capaz de destruir a ese demonio

Dante- ¿Eso es todo?

Morrison- Eso es todo

Dante- Me niego

Morrison- ¿Y por qué?

Dante- Lo siento, pero no confió para nada en ese gobierno tan corrupto

-Deberías aceptar Dante

Dante- ¡Lady! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

Lady- Lo suficiente

Dante- ¿A qué vienes?

Lady- A lo de siempre

Dante- Todos tus encargos terminan en desastre

Lady- Dime Dante ¿De casualidad recuerdas cuanto es tu deuda conmigo?

Dante- Lo siento Lady, me gustaría hacer tu trabajo, en serio, pero mi amigo Morrison llego antes con una tentadora propuesta del gobierno y no puedo negarme

Morrison- Así es

Lady- Que curiosidad, a mí también me contrato el gobierno

Dante- No me digas que…

Lady- Así es Dante, tendremos que atrapar a ese demonio, después de todo no sería tan divertido sin ti

Morrison- Bueno, creo que no se discutirá más, suerte con el trabajo

Dante- Oye Morrison, espérate, aun no eh acep…

Morrison- Pero Dante, hace un rato aceptaste mi trabajo totalmente gustoso

Dante- Serás…

Morrison- Adiós, confió en ustedes

Morrison salió del Devil May Cry

Dante- Genial ¿A dónde tenemos que ir Lady?

Lady- Sera mejor que te prepares Dante, el viaje es largo

Luego de 6 horas de viaje Dante y Lady llegaron a una ciudad que estaba prácticamente en ruinas y se reunieron con un grupo de soldados

-Supongo que ustedes son Dante y Lady, yo soy el capitán Cross

Dante- Si, lo que digas ¿Dónde está el demonio?

Lady le dio un codazo a Dante

Lady- Hola capitán, nosotros somos los cazadores de demonios

Cross- Si, con ustedes ya van 3 cazadores de demonios que han llegado

Dante- ¿Tres?

Lady- ¿Quién es el otro?

-Hola Dante, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Dante- Trish… Debí suponer que no te perderías la fiesta

Lady- Vaya, debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarte aquí

Trish- Esto parecía divertido

Cross- Bueno, esta ciudad fue atacada ayer por ese demonio, lo malo fue que cuando llegamos, ya había escapado

Dante observaba el ambiente

Dante- En efecto, este lugar apesta a demonio

Cross- Si de verdad escapo, lo más probable es que este en alguno de los bosques cercanos, por eso…

Dante- Siento contradecir, pero eso no es cierto, ese demonio sigue aquí

Cross- ¡¿Qué?!

Lady- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Dante?

Trish- ¿No lo sientes? El olor a demonio que hay por aquí es demasiado potente, es obvio que debe estar escondido por la ciudad

Dante- Es tal y como Trish dijo

Cross- ¡Rápido todas las unidades! ¡Mercer puede estar por aquí! ¡Tenemos que capturarlo!

El capitán Cross salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

Trish- Pero que hombre más amable, nos dejó aquí olvidados

Lady- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Dante- Pues acabar de una vez con este problema, nos separaremos y buscaremos a ese demonio por la ciudad

Así lo hicieron, los 3 cazadores de demonios se fueron cada cual por una calle distinta, en busca del demonio conocido como Alex Mercer

Ya llevaban buscando más de una hora y Dante se comenzaba a aburrir

Dante- Sabía que esto era un error, ahora podría estar en casa comiendo pizza

Entonces Dante vio caminando a un sujeto encapuchado, era Alex Mercer

Dante- Qué raro creí que ya habían evacuado a todos los habitantes… oye amigo

Mercer- ¿Qué ocurre?

Dante- No sé si lo sabes, pero hay bastante peligro en este lugar, debes irte rápido, puede que haya demonios

Mercer- Gracias por el consejo amigo, lo hare

Dante- Algo más, hablando de demonios…

Dante saco prácticamente de la nada una pistola y le dio un balazo a Mercer en la cara

Dante- Tu eres uno de ellos ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo pese a haber recibido el impacto, Mercer se levantó como si nada

Dante- Bueno, aquí es cuando el trabajo se pone más interesante

Dante saco otra pistola y apunto con ambas pistolas a Mercer, al verlo Mercer solo sonrió, Dante comenzó a disparar toda una balacera pero Mercer transformo sus brazos en un escudo de biomasa, con el cual se protegió de las balas y embistió al caza demonios con una fuerza increíble aventándolo ferozmente contra un basurero cercano

Dante- Esta bien, no me esperaba eso

Mercer aumento su masa muscular con biomasa, agarro el basurero donde estaba Dante y lo arrojo ferozmente contra un edificio causando que solo quede humo

Mercer- Bueno, eso fue todo

Entonces, desde el humo salió Dante arrojándole a Mercer una lluvia de balas de las cuales Mercer no pudo cubrirse, luego Dante le cayó encima con su espada Rebellion, por suerte Mercer pudo ver venir el ataque y transformo su brazo en una espada con la cual comenzó a chocar espadas contra Dante

Ambos estaban muy parejos al principio, chocando espadas y haciéndose bastantes cortadas, que para un ser humano hubieran sido letales, pero ambos poseían una gran capacidad de regeneración, sin contar eso ambos chocaban espadas sin poseer ninguna ventaja aparente el uno o el otro, pero eso fue hasta que Mercer transformo sus brazos en garras, con las cuales uso las de un brazo para detener la espada de Dante y el otro lo uso para cortar a Dante, quien pese a quitarse a tiempo quedo con un gran arañazo en el estomago

Dante- Esto es malo

Mercer se lanzó contra Dante dando un montón de garrazos seguidos, el caza demonios detuvo los que pudo con su espada pero la mayoría de los garrazos lograron darle, provocándole heridas que serían graves para un ser humano normal

Dante decidió cambiar de estrategia y comenzó a tomar distancia para disparar con sus 2 pistolas, sin embargo Mercer noto su estrategia, transformo su brazo en un látigo con el cual atrapo a Dante y comenzó a azotarlo y golpearlo de edificio en edificio, luego lo arrojo al cielo, transformo sus brazos en unos puños de biomasa y ni bien cayo Dante, le dio un puñetazo tan potente que lo hiso atravesar varias paredes

De esta manera volvemos a la escena del inicio, donde Dante estaba en problemas pues Mercer había hecho brotar un montón de tentáculos del suelo, con los cuales intentaba consumir a Dante, sin embargo, el Caza Demonios se defendía cortando los tentáculos con su espada

Luego Mercer intento golpearlo con sus puños de biomasa, y aunque Dante se cubrió con su espada recibió impacto de todas formas y chocó contra un edificio, dejando solo polvo

Mercer- Bueno, duraste más de lo que pensé, no sé lo que tú y tus amigos quieren de mí pero dile a tu líder que no dejare que me atrapen tan fácil

Pero Dante salía del humo, estaba malherido y tenía algunas costillas rotas pero aun así agarraba su espada, confiando en su poder de regeneración, dispuesto a continuar la batalla

Dante- Aun no me has acabado amigo

Mercer- ¿Cómo?... ¿Aun puedes ponerte de pie?

Dante- ¿Qué esperabas amigo? Soy el hijo de Sparda, un hibrido entre humano y demonio

Mercer- Muy bien, ahora si lo eh visto todo

Dante- Supongo que eso debería decirlo yo ¿Qué clase de demonio eres?

Mercer- ¿Demonio? No sé a lo que te refieres

Dante- No finjas, tus poderes no son de humano, además apestas a demonio

Mercer- Mejor tú dime ¿Por qué me buscas?

Dante- Nada personal, solo negocios

Mercer- Bueno señor demonio, me temo que voy a escapar… de nuevo

Dante- Y yo me temo que no te lo permitiré

Mercer- ¿A si? ¿Y cómo piensas atraparme?

Dante- Pues no me dejas más opción que mostrarte el verdadero poder de un demonio ¡Devil Trigger!

La apariencia de Dante cambio, transformándose en su forma demoniaca, Mercer se sorprendió ante el cambio de apariencia de Dante, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues el demonio le comenzó a disparar unas balas que Mercer noto mucho más fuertes que las que le disparaba antes, arrinconándolo

Mercer cambio rápidamente a su escudo cubriéndose apenas de las balas, luego intento embestir a Dante pero este comenzó a volar para sorpresa de Mercer, entonces Dante lo bombardeó a balazos, luego de recibir algunos Alex se cubrió con su escudo, pero lo que Alex no esperaba era que Dante le arroje su espada, lo cual le provoco grandes daños

Mercer- ¡Diablos! Se volvió muy poderoso

Mercer intento tumbarlo con su látigo, pero antes de darse cuenta Dante ya no estaba

Mercer- ¿Dónde se metió?

Pero Dante se apareció frente a él y le dio una estocada con su espada que dejo a Alex malherido, Mercer intento defenderse transformando su brazo en una espada, aun así Dante desapareció y apareció atrás de Mercer donde lo ataco con un espadazo

Mercer- Esto es malo, no sé si pueda resistir más, debo consumir algo para regenerarme

Mercer uso su velocidad sobrehumana y corrió trepando un edificio, Dante se sorprendió por esto y lo siguió volando

Así Mercer saltaba de edificio en edificio y Dante lo seguía mientras volaba, tenía que derrotarlo antes de que el tiempo de su forma Devil Trigger se acabe, entonces algo sorprendió a Dante, Mercer cambio sus brazos a puños de biomasa, se dio media vuelta y de un gran salto llego hasta donde estaba Dante dándole un gran golpe, Dante intento darle un espadazo pero fue justo entonces que su forma Devil Trigger llego a su fin

Dante- Esto va doler

Mercer uso sus puños de biomasa, para golpear en el aire a Dante luego lo agarro y cayó con él en picada desde la cima de un edificio, dejando en el piso un gran cráter y a un Dante bastante golpeado

Mercer- Bueno, eso es todo

Alex se disponía a irse pero unos balazos lo golpearon, Dante aún estaba en pie

Dante- Eres más difícil de acabar que otros demonios a los que me eh enfrentado

Mercer- ¿Aun quieres seguir con esto? No quería hacer esto ya que me caías bien, pero me temo que… tendré que consumirte

Alex se acercaba peligrosamente a Dante quien le apuntaba con sus pistolas, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar un rayo lo ataco por su espalda y lo electrocuto bastante

Dante- Vaya Trish, llegas tarde

Trish- Agradece que llegue tonto, un minuto más y este demonio te hubiera destruido

Dante- Mira que lo podía vencer fácilmente

Mercer- Genial, lo que me faltaba

Tanto Trish como Dante fueron a atacar a Mercer con sus espadas, quien los repelía con su espada de biomasa, sin embargo si ya de por si chocar espadas con Dante, era casi imposible chocar espadas con ambos cazadores de demonios era aún peor, tanto así que Mercer apenas y se podía cubrir de ambas espadas, pero justo entonces Mercer sintió que algo lo golpeaba por detrás dejándolo inconsciente

Trish- Un minuto, esos son…

Dante- Así es, demonios

Pronto Dante y Trish se vieron rodeados de un ejército entero de Demonios y pronto vieron a su líder

Dante- No puede ser… ¡Sanctus!

Trish- Pero… ¿Cómo?

Sanctus- Fui revivido jajajajaja

Dante- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sanctus- Solo quería darte las gracias por el pequeño regalito que me diste

Dante- ¿Pequeño regalito?... ¡Un minuto! No me digas que…

Dante vio que Mercer ya no estaba

Sanctus- Gracias Dante, no te imaginas los problemas que causa este tipo, tuve que usar hordas de demonios para perseguirlo y accidentalmente destruí uno o dos pueblos, menos mal que te enviaron

Dante- Si serás…

Sanctus- Acábenlos

Los demonios se fueron a atacar a Dante y a Trish cuando una granada los paro y venció a unos cuantos, entonces Lady se apareció y fue junto a Dante y Trish

Lady- ¿Llego a tiempo a la fiesta?

Trish- Justo a tiempo, lista para luchar

Lady- Por supuesto ¿Qué me dices tú Dante?

Pero Dante estaba débil

Dante- Yo… lo siento… gaste mucha energía…

En ese momento Dante se desmayó

Trish- Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de esto

Lady- Bien

Lady comenzó a disparar a los demonios con sus diversas armas mientras Trish los electrocutaba, sin embargo eran demasiados y pronto tanto Trish como Lady quedaron heridas

Trish- Creo que por el momento deberíamos escapar, mi moto está en ese callejón

Lady- Te abriré paso

Lady disparo con su Bazooca a los diferentes demonios mientras Trish cargaba a Dante e intentaba llegar hasta su moto

Así, gracias a que Lady la cubrió Trish llego a su moto, y pronto todos los caza demonios estaban a bordo

Pese a la gran velocidad con la que intentaban escapar, los demonios los perseguían a gran velocidad, pero cuando los demonios estaban por atacarlas, un hombre salió de la nada a mitad de la calle y ataco a los demonios

-¡Devil Bringer!

Con un misterioso ataque los demonios fueron vencidos

Trish- Nero

Nero- ¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí! ¡Pronto enviaran más demonios a buscarnos!

Nero las guio a una casa abandonada, donde se escondieron mientras los demonios las buscaban por la calle

Así se quedaron en la casa por un par de horas hasta que Dante despertó

Dante- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

Nero- Veo que despertaste

Dante- ¿Nero?... ¿Tú sabes lo que ocurre?

Lady- Dante ya despertó, ahora cuéntanos de que se trata todo esto

Trish- Si ¿Por qué estaban todos esos demonios tras Mercer?

Nero- Bueno, primero que nada deben saber que Alex Mercer no es ningún demonio

Dante- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo vi de lo que ese sujeto era capaz

Nero- Si, pero no es por influencia demoniaca

Trish- ¿Qué más puede ser?

Nero- Un virus

Dante- ¿Un virus?

Nero- Así es, una compañía planeaba usar una especie de arma biológica, pero aun este hombre logro detenerlos y salvar una ciudad entera, aunque en el camino quedo infectado del virus más peligroso

Trish- Así que por eso tenía esas capacidades

Nero- El virus era peligroso, pero también era poderoso, capaz de transformar a cualquiera que lo posea en un súper hombre, con capacidades por mucho superiores al del promedio

Dante- Si, lo note

Nero- Claro, él es la única persona infectada con ese virus, por esa razón todo el ejército lo persigue para apoderarse de sus poderes, pero eso no es todo, hace unas semanas Sanctus comenzó a perseguirlo también

Trish- ¿Y Sanctus para que lo quiere?

Nero- Planea usar el poder de ese virus y combinarlo con su poder demoniaco, si es que lo logra se transformaría en un ser tan poderoso que podría fácilmente tomar el control tanto de la tierra como del mundo demoniaco

Dante- No puede ser, la sed de poder de ese hombre es insaciable

Nero- Por esa razón, envió hordas de demonios para capturarlo

Lady- Supongo que era por esa razón que apestaba a demonio

Dante- Lo dudo, su olor a demonio era bastante fuerte

Nero- Eso es debido a una de sus capacidades

Trish- ¿Qué capacidad?

Nero- Puede consumir a otras criaturas, para absorber su poder y regenerarse, seguro absorbió a algunos de los demonios que lo atacaron

Trish- Vaya, que gran poder

Nero- No es un gran poder, cada que Mercer absorbe a alguien, también absorbe su cerebro, y por ende poco a poco los cerebros de la gente que absorbe su fusionan con el suyo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que absorba algo o alguien capaz de corromper su mente

Entonces Dante se levantó y se dirigió a la salida

Lady- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Dante- No es obvio, a terminar mi trabajo

Trish- Bueno, creo que será divertido

Mientras tanto Mercer despertó, estaba amarrado con unas cadenas de energía demoniaca, en el centro de lo que parecía ser un ritual

Mercer- ¿Qué es esto?... ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Sanctus- Veo que despertaste

Mercer intento usar su fuerza para romper las cadenas

Sanctus- No te molestes, esas cadenas están cubiertas con energía demoniaca no podrás romperlas

Mercer- Te exijo que me sueltes… ¡Ahora!

Sanctus- Sera mejor que te pongas cómodo, porque para cuando este ritual termine, tu y yo seremos uno

Mercer- ¡¿Qué?!

Pero entonces Sanctus noto que los caza demonios se acercaban

Sanctus- Bueno creo que tendré que darles la bienvenida

Dante, Trish, Nero y Lady se acercaban cuando se vieron rodeados por un ejército de demonios

Dante- Bueno, a divertirnos

Dante comenzó a dispararles con sus pistolas Ebony e Ivory, Trish los electrocutaba con sus poderes, Nero disparaba con su Blue Rose y Lady arrasaba a los demonios con su Kalina Ann

Sanctus- Jajajaja son demasiados, no podrán contra todos

Mercer- Ya basta de esto… ¡Ahora!

Mercer había transformado sus brazos en una espada y había cortado la cadena

Sanctus- Pero… ¿Cómo?

Mercer- Te venceré de una vez por todas

Mercer comenzó a correr hacia Sanctus

Sanctus- ¡No!

Entonces Mercer consumió a Sanctus, lo cual fue un gran error

Mientras afuera, Dante y sus amigos luchaban ferozmente contra los demonios

Lady- Demonios, son demasiados

Nero- Manténganse juntos y podríamos vencerlos

Dante- Aun así, no olviden que estamos contra el tiempo, si ese ritual se completa tendremos problemas

Pero entonces ocurrió una gran explosión en el edificio donde estaba Sanctus

Trish- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Dante- Percibo una gran energía demoniaca

Nero- ¡No es posible! ¡Todavía falta para que el ritual se complete!

Dante- Esto no tiene sentido… a menos que…

Lady- Nero, tu dijiste que ese sujeto podía consumir criaturas ¿Verdad?

Trish- ¿Qué pasaría si consumiera a un ser como Sanctus?

Dante y Nero- ¡Oh no!

En la cima del edificio se podía observar a Alex Mercer, pero no estaba normal, se podía distinguir un par de cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, además de que le habían brotado 2 alas demoniacas y su piel estaba de un color diferente, en su cara se veían colmillos y una mirada malévola

Nero- ¡Esto es malo! ¡Su virus no tiene la capacidad de consumir algo tan poderoso! ¡Ya de por si era difícil de creer que siguiera en sus cabales después de consumir tantos demonios!

El Alex demoniaco lanzo una gran onda de poder que extermino a todo el ejército de demonios, y también hubiera eliminado a los cazadores si Dante no los protegía con su energía demoniaca

Lady- ¡Pero que poder!

Dante- Aunque nos cubrí, recibimos daño

Nero- El demonio debe tener control de su mente, actualmente Alex Mercer es como una bestia salvaje sin control alguno, destruirá cualquier cosa que se le ponga enfrente

Dante saco sus pistolas

Trish- Dante… ¿Qué piensas hacer?... No me digas que…

Dante- Solo hare lo que tengo que hacer

Trish- Dante, no podrás vencerlo, no en ese estado, ni siquiera con el poder de Sparda, será mejor que no cometas ninguna estupidez

Pero Dante comenzó a dispararle a Mercer

Trish- Y la cometió

Mercer voló a una gran velocidad y apareció frente a Dante, entonces no solo sus brazos sino también sus pies se transformaron en espadas de biomasa y comenzó a acuchillar a Dante con todas ellas

Trish- ¡Dante!

Lady le arrojo una granada y con su pistola la hizo explotar en el aire dándole a Mercer quien seguía intacto

Lady- Imposible

Lady comenzó a dispararle a Mercer con todas las amas que tenía a su alcance, sin embargo Alex se le acercaba lentamente y transformo sus brazos en unas garras que eran mucho más grandes y largas que las normales, justo cuando estaba por atacarla, Nero utilizo su Devil Bringer para detenerlo, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente poderoso y mando a volar a Nero

Dante- Bien, vamos a pelear en serio

Dante se puso en su modo Devil Trigger y fue hasta Mercer con un gran espadazo cargado de poder demoniaco, Nero uso el poder de la espada Yamato para entrar en su modo Devil Trigger, invoco una espada demoniaca y se la arrojo con gran potencia, Trish también entro en su modo Devil Trigger y arremetió con un poderoso vortex, mientras que Lady disparo con su arma más poderosa su Kalina Ann

Al despejarse el humo causado por los poderosos ataques se vio que Mercer tenía la Rebellion de Dante agarrada con una sola mano, con la otra había absorbido tanto los ataques de Nero como de Lady, mientras que el Vortex le había dado pero no le causo nada de daño

Trish- Imposible

Nero- Eran nuestros mejores ataques

El Mercer demoniaco levanto a Dante y se lo llevo volando, sin embargo pese a estar a bastantes metros sobre el cielo Dante no se veía asustado

Dante- Entonces, así acabara todo

El Mercer demoniaco le clavo sus garras

Dante- ¿Este es el final de tu gran historia niño demonio?

Mercer continuaba atacándolo

Dante- Creí que habías perdido todo para salvar lo que era importante para ti, pero creo que me equivoque

Entonces Mercer detuvo su ataque

Dante- ¡Por qué si sigues con esto destruirás todo lo que intentaste proteger!

Mercer comenzó a retorcerse

Dante- No me decepciones, si de verdad eres tan bueno como yo creía, lucha contra el demonio que te posee ¡Y derrótalo!

Mercer comenzó a retorcerse en el aire, luego soltó un grito de dolor y comenzó a transformarse hasta llegar a su forma normal

Dante- Vaya, no me has decepcionado

Ambos comenzaron a caer, pero como Dante seguía con el Devil Trigger pudo volar y salvar a Mercer de una caída, luego lo llevo de vuelta al suelo pero ni bien lo dejo Mercer comenzó a derramar lagrimas

Dante- ¿Qué te pasa?

Mercer- Casi destruyo todo lo que creía

Dante- Pero no lo hiciste

Mercer- ¡Mátame ahora! Si no lo haces… podría volver a perder el control en cualquier momento

Dante- No seas tonto, los demonios nunca lloran

Mercer- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Dante- Si algún día llegas a consumir alguna otra cosa que no puedas controlar, solo recuerda que no eres un demonio, eres un humano, deberías conservar esa parte de humanidad y evitar que tus demonios internos te controlen

Mercer- Tu…

Dante- Sera mejor que te vayas ya

Dante veía a lo lejos como Nero, Trish y Lady venían corriendo

Mercer- Adiós

Con su agilidad sobrehumana Alex Mercer trepo un edificio y escapo

Nero- ¡Rápido Dante! ¡Está escapando!

Dante- Déjalo que se vaya

Lady- ¡Pero Dante! ¡Si pierde el control!

Dante- No perderá el control, no de nuevo

Entonces llegaron un montón de soldados al mando del capitán Cross

Cross- ¡Mercer escapo! ¡Oye tu dijiste que lo atraparías!

Dante- Lo siento, yo solamente elimino demonios

Cross- ¡Oye tonto! ¡¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?!

Dante saco su Rebellion y apunto al capitán

Dante- Creo que eres tu quien no sabe con quién está hablando

Todos los soldados apuntaron a Dante

Cross- Déjenlo

Dante- Vaya capitán, creo que entro en razón

Cross- Vete con tus amiguitos antes de que me arrepienta

Así Dante y sus amigos volvieron al Devil May Cry donde decidieron festejar lo que Dante consideraba como una misión cumplida con un poco de pizza para mermar un poco las deudas de Dante hacia sus compañeras, mientras Mercer seguía huyendo, pero esta vez de soldados, ya no de demonios, después de un tiempo el poder demoniaco que Mercer había absorbido desapareció, sin embargo Mercer sabía que aun debía luchar para mantener control de sí mismo, la diferencia era que ahora Alex Mercer sabía que los demonios nunca lloran

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este Vs Mercer que saque para el tercer día de festejo por los 2 años que llevo en el mundo de fanfiction, pero ¿Quién es más fuerte Dante o Mercer? Esa respuesta se la dejo a su criterio

Para conmemorar el cuarto día, mañana publicare otro Vs Mercer


End file.
